His Return
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Olivia's engaged to David. Elliot comes to Olivia's apartment one night and tells her he loves her. David hears the whole thing. Kathy disappears leaving the children without a mother. Is Olivia with David? Or is she going to go to Eliot? Story better than summary(;
1. Chapter 1

"Coming!" Olivia called from inside her apartment. "Hey, Da-" David wasn't the one at the door. Olivia hasn't seen him what, a year and a half? Olivia stood at the door completely shocked. She had no idea what to do. She didn't have to do anything. Next thing she knew, Elliot's lips were on hers. She didn't know what to do. She returned the kiss. "Liv." Elliot said as they parted. "God, I missed you so much. I don't know what to say." "You can start by telling me why you left. Why you never spoke to me again. Why you never answered my calls. My texts. M-" "I get it. I know I didn't. I'm sorry. I never meant to do that to you. I never wanted to hurt you. You know I would never hurt you. Liv, I wanted to talk to you but, everyone said it would make it worse. Do you know how I felt when I realized how much I hurt you? I couldn't deal with it so I came." "But, why?" "I came because I love you." "Elliot, I-I love you, too." she smiled. Olivia leaned in and kissed Elliot.

"Olivia?" David said from the door. "David. I-I didn't expect you to come over so early." she said nervously. "Save it." he said. "I'm sorry. It's-" "Listen to me. Did you lie to me when you said you loved me? To be mine?" "No. It's just that I. It was all of a sudden. I wasn't expecting-" "Shut up. I'm sick of your lies." he grabbed her arm. "Ow. Let go of me. Stop." she yelled. He only tightened his grip on her. "Let go!" she yelled. He didn't do anything. "I believe she said to let go of her!" Elliot said. "Fine." David said and threw her to the floor. "Ow!" Olivia groaned in pain. "Liv? Are you okay?" Elliot asked her. He picked her up into his arms. "Get off of her. She's a big girl. She can help herself." David said. "Elliot." Olivia said. "What's wrong?" "My arm hurts." "It'll be bruised but you're gonna be fine." he reassured her. "Yeah. Help me up." "Take my hand." he said as he pulled her off the ground. "I said, get off of her." said David. "Don't ever touch her again." warned Elliot. "Or what? I'm scared of who? The guy she picked up a bar. One that's known her for what? Ten minutes?" "Actually, I know her better than you do." "Really? How exactly?" "David, this is Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is David Hayden, my ex." Olivia said gesturing to the men. "Ex? The hell did that come from?" said David. "About, two minutes ago." "Screw you." "Whatever. Just get out!" "Buh-bye." smirked Elliot. "Fine. Have her." said David. "Don't mind if I do." Elliot smiled. "Alright, out you go." Olivia pushed David. "Never wanted you anyways, bitch." "Good. Because I never wanted you. Or, this." she yelled at him and threw the 3 karat engagement ring at him. "Fuck you!" David screamed from outside of Olivia's apartment.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to Elliot. She leaned onto him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see all of that." "Don't apologize. He had no right to treat you like that." "I know. Thanks for being here with me though." "I'll always be anywhere with you." "I love you, Elliot." "I love you too, Olivia." he kissed her forehead. "Alright. It's late. Lets get you into bed." Elliot said. Olivia nodded and went into the bathroom to wash up. Elliot fixed her pillows and waited for her to be ready for bed. "Where'd you get that?" Elliot asked Olivia, pointing to her shirt. "In there." she smiled, pointing to her dresser. "So, do you always sleep with my shirts on?" "Most of the time." "Why?" "Well, they smell like you. I wear them to remind me of you and pretend you're still a part of my life." "Well, no more pretending for you." "What do you mean?" "I'm always going to be with you. I promise I'm not leaving again." he kissed her forehead. "Come." she gestured beside her on the bed. "Stay with me." "Your wish is my command." "Since when in the world are you so gushy?" she laughed. "Since a certain brunette caught my attention." he smiled. "Goodnight." he kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Night, El." she closed her eyes and drifted off into her sleep.

Olivia woke up around six in the morning. She slowly got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom. She took a shower and got ready. She put a sweater on over her t-shirt to cover up the purple bruise on her arm. "Where you going?" Elliot asked from the bed. "Morning to you, too. I have to go to work today. I didn't want to wake you." "I'll take you." "No. You don't have to. I can drive myself." "I made a statement, not a suggestion." "It's up to you." "Good girl. Now, what time you have to be there?" "What do you think?" "Lets see, its saturday. Eight thirty?" "Still got my schedule in there, don't you." "Yep. Never gonna forget it." "Love you." "Love you, too. Alright, let's get going then." "Lets go." Olivia grabbed her coffee from the table and made her way out the door.

"Alright, here we are. The old 1-6." said Elliot, pulling up to the precinct. "Pick me up for lunch?" "Got it. See you at one. Bye." he waved. "Bye. See you later. I love you." "Love you, Liv. See you later. Oh, don't tell anyone about what happened last night." "I won't." "Tell Cragen if it starts bothering you and you don't wanna go out on call today." "Yes, sir. I got it." Olivia rolled her eyes at him as she closed the car door and made her way up to the precinct. The day went by slowly. The detectives didn't get any cases in. Before they knew it, it was twelve thirty. "Hey, Liv?" Alex said. "Yeah?" "Do you wanna go out for lunch with me and Casey later?" "I would, but I have plans. Sorry girls." she said. "Olivia, plans? With who?" Casey whispered to Alex. "Beats me. Anyways, we'll leave at what? Say, one thirty?" "Sounds good." "Fin." Olivia said. "Yeah." he replied. "Someone's coming for me at one. He should be here any minute so when he comes, if I'm not back, could you tell him that I'll be back in a minute." "Sure. Who anyways?" "Someone." Olivia said. With that, she made her way to the lockers.

"Hey." Elliot said walking into the squad room. "Stabler!" Fin said. "Elliot!" Casey and Alex screamed. "Hey guys! Good to see you again!" "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous, Elliot Stabler." said Amaro. "Yes. It is." And you are?" "Detective Nick Amaro." "Ah. The newbie." "Not, newbie." "I see. So, you a good partner?" "Better than you. At least I didn't leave my partner. Or shoot a little girl. I don't have anger issues now. And, my marriage has been strong, unlike yours." Amaro said. "Shut up! He's a better partner than you ever were. You can ask anyone in this room." Olivia said from the doorway. "Hey, Liv." said Elliot. "Hi." Olivia said as she walked over to Elliot. "Wait, he was the one you were waiting for?" asked Fin. "Yep." Olivia smiled. "What about Hayden?" "Please. They weren't gonna last!" Alex remarked. "Gee. Thanks, best friend. Happy you believe in me with relationships." Olivia said. "I believe in you, not David. Anyways, Elliot was gonna take you anyways." "How do you know that?" "She set it up!" Elliot said. "What are you talking about?" Olivia questioned. "I was going to talk to you but Alex demanded that I do it before you married Hayden." "Good thing you did." "I know." Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Cragen. Come?" he asked Olivia. "Yeah. After you." Olivia said. The whole precinct started to laugh. "What so funny?" Elliot asked. "The last sentences you each said." Alex managed to get out. Olivia and Elliot were confused. "Come?" said Amanda. "Yeah. After you." said Fin. "You don't hear anything wrong with that?" said Casey. "Wow. you guys would." said Olivia. They all started to laugh again. Following Elliot, Olivia turned around to Alex and Casey. "Thanks you." she mouthed to them. Alex and Casey gave her a thumbs up and Olivia winked in return.

"Elliot!" Cragen said standing up from his chair. "How have you been?" "Good. Thanks captain. And you?" "Good." "Good to know. So, I was wondering, would there be a possibility that I could come back?" "We'll, lets see. Follow me." he led Elliot outside his office and into the squad room where everyone still was. "Guys, Stabler wants to come back." Cragen said. The squad room went quiet. "Who wants him back?" Captain asked. "Me!" Casey, Alex, and Olivia shouted. "Sure. Wanna work with this fellow. See if he's as good as they make him sound." Rollins said. "I'll take him back!" Munch said. "Ah. I'll get over my hatred. Have to admit, missed you, man." said Fin. "Amaro?" Rollins asked. "Doesn't matter to me." he said while looking down. "Benson, Stabler, my office." Cragen instructed. "God, missed that." Olivia smiled as she took Elliot's hand into hers. "Here you go." Cragen said pulling out Elliot's gun and badge from his desk. "How do you still have all this?" Elliot asked. "You just needed some time." said Cragen. "I knew you weren't gone for good. First, this is in your blood. Second, we're all family. You wouldn't ditch us. And lastly, we all know you weren't gonna leave Olivia alone here." "You're right about all three. Thanks, Captain." Elliot smiled. "Alright we gotta work out partners. Guys, my office. All of you." Cragen told the squad.

"Alright. Six detectives. Lets figure this out." "I nominate the Benson-Stabler duo!" said Casey. "Seriously, you can't split those two up. It would be bad for their health." Alex joked. "True. Alright, Benson, Stabler. You guys are back to my top detectives. Go. Get your desks situated." Cragen smiled. "Olivia's my partner." said Nick. "Not anymore, Amaro." said Cragen. "Come on. I worked well with her." "Not as good as they are together." said Munch. "Thanks for having my back." Amaro told Munch sarcastically. "Anytime." Munch grinned. "Amaro, you're with Tutuola." "Whatever." said Nick. "Someone's PMS-ing." Olivia said. "Wow. He's worse than you." Alex told Olivia. "And I thought that was impossible." Elliot said. "Shut up!" Olivia said. Elliot kissed the top of her head. "How cute." Amanda said. "Not really." Amaro stated. "Oh, shut up already!" they all said. "That leaves you two. Amanda, you're with John." "Kay, captain." Amanda said. "Desk time." The six detectives, two ADA's and Cragen walked out of the office. "Benson, Stabler. You're usual." "Thanks Captain." Olivia smiled. "Since when does everything evolve around them?" Nick complained. "Uh, for the last thirteen years." said Elliot. Nick rolled his eyes and went to sit at his new desk. "Be right back." Olivia said.

"Here we are." Olivia said pulling out two picture frames from her locker and a gold name plate. She made her way back to squad room. She stopped at the door and smiled to herself. He was back. He was hers. She wasn't alone anymore. God, she wouldn't trade this for the world. When she got back to her desk, she put one picture on her desk and one on Elliot's. "What are those?" Alex asked. "Memories." Olivia said. The picture on Olivia's desk was one of her and Elliot in Central Park. She remembered that day perfectly. They all went out for lunch together. They ended up having a picnic on the grass. Olivia and Elliot were laying down next to each other on the table cloth. They were laughing. Elliot had his arm around Olivia. He was whispering something into her ear. She would never forget his words. "What's it say on the back?" Amanda asked. "Read it." Olivia handed her the picture frame. Amanda read out loud: "~Never Going To Let You Go~ September, 1999 Until Forever." Amanda and Olivia didn't notice that everyone was listening to them. All eyes were on Amanda and Olivia. "Sorry." Amanda said. Everyone started to laugh. Everyone, except Nick. "Lemme see!" Casey said and practically leaped out of chair and grabbed the picture frame.

While everyone was looking at the first picture, Olivia took out the second one. This one was really special. After Elliot and Kathy were separated for a while a couple years ago, Olivia and Elliot started to do everything together. For Olivia's birthday, they went out to eat together. Olivia and Elliot were walking out of a restaurant together. Alex actually took the picture without them knowing. Olivia was leaning on Elliot. They both had huge grins on their faces. Looking at it, Olivia remembered that night clearly. They were walking and some woman asked them how long they had been married. Olivia froze and Elliot answered quickly, "Oh. We aren't married. She's my best friend." The lady shrugged and walked away. Then, they started hysterically laughing. Alex actually gave the picture to Olivia when Elliot left. On the back, it had nothing except a heart with an infinity sign on each side. Alex was the fist to grab that picture. They passed that one around too.

"Mommy!" a little boy screamed. They all turned around to see the five Stabler children. "Mommy!" Eli shouted again and ran to Olivia. He put his arms up for her to pick him up. "I'm not you're-" Olivia began. "Olivia!" Dickie said. "Yeah, Dickie?" "I need to talk to you and dad." "Alright. One sec. El?" "Right behind you." Olivia, Elliot, and Dickie went upstairs to the lounge. "What's up?" asked Olivia. "Mom's gone." Dickie said. "She just dropped us off here and told us to be good. She said that we weren't going to see her again. To stay with dad and you." He told Olivia. "It's okay." Olivia said. Elliot sat in silence watching Dickie lean onto Olivia. "That's why Eli called you mommy. Ever since he was little, mom showed him pictures of you and pointed at you and told him that you were his mom." Eli laid his head on Olivia's shoulder and yawned. "You tired, buddy?" Olivia asked him. He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. "Let's get you comfy then." she said as she placed him in a laying position on her lap. He cuddled into her chest and started to fall asleep. "Don't worry, okay?" Elliot told Dickie. "We're gonna be fine." "I know." Dickie said as he walked downstairs to his sisters. Elliot followed his son and left Olivia alone with Eli. "It's gonna be okay." Olivia told the sleeping baby in her arms. "I promise." She kissed his head and let a tear fall down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked down the stairs with sleeping Eli in her arms. She went to her desk and sat down, holding the baby close to her. "Daddy, Liv, I'm going to take them for something to eat, okay?" Maureen said. "Yeah. Come back in a little. Don't go too far." Elliot called, not looking away from his computer screen. "Yes, sir." Maureen said. The four older children said their goodbyes and walked out of the precinct. Kathleen stayed with Lizzie and Dickie while Maureen went to go get the car. She came back about five minutes later and opened the car for the others. When everyone was ready, they were off. "Alright, we can't tell them what Kathy did to us, agreed?" Maureen said. Lizzie and Dickie nodded their heads. Kathleen looked at Maureen with tears in her eyes. Maureen reached over and grabbed her younger sister's hand. "It's going to be ok now." she told her. "I can't kep it a secret. I have to tell them." Kathleen cried. "No. We should keep it to ourselves. The last thing we need is stressing them out. We are safe now. They won't let anything happen to us. I promise." "I have to tell Liv at least." "But Katie, she'll tell daddy. He will be so mad if he finds out." Kathleen let her tears flow freely as she shook her head and sobbed.

"Wait here." Maureen said as she opened the car door. "Ok." the three younger ones said as they watched her enter the Chinese restaurant. Ten minutes later, Maureen came out with a big brown bag. Kathleen rolled down her window and Maureen gave her the bag. The car ride back to the precinct was silent. Maureen drove and Kathleen stared out her window the whole time, watching the raindrops race down the window. When they got to the precinct, Maureen parked the car and the four of them went inside to find Elliot and Olivia. When they walked into the squad room, they found Eli sitting at Olivia's desk, drawing but there was no sign of Olivia and Elliot. "They're talking." Fin said. The four of them shook their heads and went to check on Eli.

***El and Liv***

"Liv?" Elliot called as he leaned against the door of the cribs. "I'm fine, Elliot." she said, looking down. "Come here." he said as he walked towards her. "How could she do that to them?" "What?" "How could she leave them like that?!" "I don't know. It's okay now. We aren't going to leave them. You love them and i know for sure as hell that they love you too." "They do?" Olivia asked, stunned. "Yes, Liv. They love you. And, so do i." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, too, El." she said as she kissed him. "C'mon. Let's go back outside." Elliot said as he led her back into the squad room.

***Squad Room***

"Hey, guys." Olivia said as she walked up behind the Stabler brood. "Hi." they said together. "We got you guys food." Maureen said as she held up the brown bag. Olivia smiled and nodded her head. She noticed that Kathleen's face was a little wet and tear-streaked. "Kathleen, come here." she said as she grabbed her hand. "Yes, Liv?" she followed. Olivia sat her down on the couch and sat beside her. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked her. "Nothing." Kathleen said flatly. "Lying." Olivia said as she placed her index finger on the girl's nose. Kathleen laughed quietly and looked at Olivia. "Just, thinking about stuff." she smiled. "Like?" Olivia egged on. "Just, uh, stuff." "You can tell me anything you know." "Anything?" "Anything." "You can't tell my dad. Or anyone else." "Well, if youre like pregnant or something, i gotta tell someone. But, besides that, you should be good." "Ok. No, im not preggo." "Good." Olivia chuckled. "So, its about why Kathy left us." "Why is that?" "She left. She left because, because she, she hurt us." Kathleen started to cry silently. "How?" Olivia was concerned for the kids she thought of as her own. "She-she r-ra-raped us." Olivia wrapped her arms around the teenager and held her tight. "It's ok. It's gonna be okay." Olivia soothed. Kathleen was hysterical by now and Elliot walked into the room. "L-" he started. Olivia looked at him and shook her head. She stuck her index finger up, telling him to give them a minute, and told him to go back to the others. Elliot nodded and walked out. "Why didn't you tell anyne before?" "She said that she would kill us. And you and daddy." Kathleen managed to choke out. Olivia calmed her down and then they went to find the others. Kathleen went to eat and Olivia pulled Elliot to the side. "El." she said. "What, Liv?" "Your ex is a crazy ass pyscho bitch. Just thought you would wanna know." "Oh, god. What did she do?" "She raped your kids and had Dickie on drugs." Olivia said as she looked at Elliot and he stood speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! i was stuck for a little while but now i have big plans ;) i am most likely going to update my stories every once in a wile because i have a lot and i have many ideas for one-shots or songfics and even new stories!**

* * *

"El? Calm down." Olivia told him, placing a hand on his bicep.

"Calm down?! How the heel am i supposed to calm down?!" he screamed.

"Listen to me-"

"No! Leave me alone." he took Olivia arm off his and walked away.

Olivia felt bad that she was the one who had to tell him but, she had to. If she didn't and he fund out she knew, it would only be worse. How she hated to see him like this. What kind of mother would do that to her children? Truth be told, Olivia never liked Kathy but she didn't think she would go this low. She sighed and walked back into the squad room.

"Liv?" Maureen walked up to her.

"Yeah?" she smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I told him. I had to. I didn't want him to find out any other way. He has a right to know."

"You told him? You promised! I hate you!" Kathleen screamed.

"Katie!" Olivia said.

Kathleen shook her head and let the tears fall from her eyes. She looked at Olivia and ran into the bathroom. Olivia didn't want to see the girl cry but she knew if she went after her, it would only make it worse.

"Take them home. I'll take her and dad later." Maureen told Olivia.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Go." she said. She hugged Olivia tight. "It isn't your fault."

"I know." Olivia gave her a small smile. Maureen went off to find her sister. "Ready?" Olivia turned to the remaining three.

"Yeah." Dickie said.

Lizzie nodded and Eli walked up to Olivia and put his arms up.

"Mommy, i sleepy." he rubbed his eyes.

"We'll take a nap when we get home, okay?"

Eli nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck. Olivia and the children waved bye to the other's and walked towards the car. Olivia put Eli in his carseat Elliot had and Lizzie sat in the back with her little brother. Olivia drove with Dickie in the passenger seat.

When they arrived at Olivia's apartment, she placed Eli in her bed. When she came back to the living room, Lizzie and Dickie were talking. As soon as Olivia came into earshot, they changed the subject. Olivia noticed but decided not to acknowledge it. She sat nest to Dickie on the couch.

"Can we watch a movie, Livvie?" Lizzie asked.

"Okay. But, you guys have to agree on one." she said. The twins nodded and went to sit infornt of Olivia's dvd collection. They agreed on 'My Fake Fiancé'. Maureen saw it and told them it was funny. They decided to give it a try. Lizzie put it in the dvd player and sat down on the couch. She laid down with her head on Olivia's lap. Dickie sat down on the opposite side.

"Come here." Olivia said.

Dickie smiled and moved besides Olivia. Olivia wrapped his arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. She kissed his head. He smiled and closed his eyes. About halfway through the movie, Olivia noticed that both of the kids were asleep. She shut off the movie. She laid Dickie down on the couch and carried Lizzie into her room. She came back and took Dickie to the room also. Lizzie was sleeping with Eli and Dickie got the spare bedroom. Olivia took out blankets and a pillow. She pulled out the pull-out bed and made a bed for her to sleep on. She figured that when Elliot, Maureen and Kathleen came home, they would be tired so she got the beds ready for them. She figured Maureen would want to sleep with her little brother and her sister. Kathleen would probably want to sleep with Dickie since she was mad at Maureen and Olivia.

Olivia smiled at the young girl and boy in front of her. She kissed Lizzie and Dickie on the forehead and shut off the lights. She walked down the hall to the other bedroom. Dickie was sitting up and staring at the wall.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." he smiled and moved over.

Olivia noticed the motion and sat next to him.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"For what?"

"For being there for us."

"Oh. Don't thank me. I wanna be there for you guys. I love you guys. Just like you were my own."

"I love you, too, Liv. Sorry about Katie. She's just, very sensitive right now."

"I know. And, if you ever need to talk, i'm alway here for you."

"I know. Night, mom."

"Mom?"

"Sorry. I just-"

"Don't be sorry. Just wasn't expecting that."

"Well, you've always been like a mom to all of us. Plus, the way Kathy was...let's just say, it's good to have a mother-figure in life. It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No. It's fine with me. I would actually love it." she smiled.

"Alright. Good to know. Night, mom. Love you."

"Night, Dickie. I love you, too." she smiled and hugged him.

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her tight. It felt good to have someone there for him. She let go of him and made her way to the living room. She took out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a small note to the rest of them. _'Well, i have everyone's place for sleep. Maureen, you can sleep with Lizzie and Eli. They're in my room. Katie, i'm sorry about what happened today. I left you a place with Dickie in the spare room. Night, guys. I love you.' _she left the note on kitchen counter and went to bed. She grabbed her phone and sent Elliot a text. _"Hey, El. I fed the kids dinner and we watched a movie. They fell asleep about halfway through. I spoke to Dickie before. He seems to be trying to forget everything and i told him that i would be there for him. Lizzie and Eli are in my room and Dickie is in the spare room. I'm gonna crash so, night. Love you. See you later."_

She fixed her pillow and plugged her phone into the charger. She closed her eyes and the thoughts started running through her mind._ 'Dickie called me Mom.' _she said to herself. She let that register in her head. Alls he knew was that it was going to be a long road to recovery for the family.


End file.
